Project for the New American Century
Das Project for the New American Century (PNAC), deutsch: Projekt für das neue amerikanische Jahrhundert, ist eine US-amerikanische neokonservative Denkfabrik. Es wurde im Frühjahr 1997 als nicht-kommerzielle Ausbildungsorganistation gegründet, deren Ziel es ist, für weltweite Führerschaft der Vereinigten Staaten zu werben. Das PNAC hat seinen Sitz im gleichen Gebäude wie das American Enterprise Institute in Washington (D.C.). Die PNAC arbeitet mit der deutschen Atlantik-Brücke e.V. zusammen. Die Thesen des PNAC Das PNAC vertritt u.a. folgende Thesen: * US-amerikanische Führerschaft ist sowohl gut für die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika als auch für die ganze Welt. * Eine solche Führerschaft erfordert militärische Stärke, dipomatische Energie und Hingabe an moralische Prinzipien. * Eine multipolare Welt hat den Frieden nicht gesichert, sondern stets zu Kriegen geführt. * Die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten soll Kapital schlagen aus ihrer technologischen und wirtschaftlichen Überlegenheit, um durch Einsatz aller Mittel - einschließlich militärischer - unangefochtene Überlegenheit zu erreichen. Wenn Diplomatie gescheitert sei, seien Militäraktionen ein akzeptables und nötiges Mittel (Clausewitz). Das PNAC befürwortet die Errichtung dauerhafter eigener Militärstützpunkte weltweit, um die USA weitestgehend unangreifbar zu machen. Als "Weltpolizist" hätten die Vereinigten Staaten die Macht, in einer chaotischen "hobbesianischen" Welt für die Einhaltung von Recht und Gesetz gemäß der von den USA gesetzten Maßstäbe zu sorgen - wenn es sein muss, auch ohne Absprache mit oder Rücksichtnahme auf "Verbündete" und andere supranationale Organisationen, Verträge und sonstige Rechtsverbindlichkeiten. Darin sehen alle Kritiker einen klaren geschichtlichen Rückfall hinter die mühselig errungenen Fortschritte im Völkerrecht seit dem Westfälischen Frieden. Das PNAC und seine Mitglieder haben schon frühzeitig u.a. die Kündigung des mit der ehemaligen Sowjetunion geschlossenen ABM-Vertrages gefordert. Das PNAC schlägt außerdem vor, "die neuen internationalen Gemeinschaftssphären, Weltraum und virtuelle Welt, zu kontrollieren und den Weg für eine neue Militärgattung - die U.S. Space Forces - mit dem Auftrag, den Weltraum zu kontrollieren, freizumachen". Im September 2000 publizierte das PNAC einen 80-seitigen Bericht mit dem Titel "Rebuilding America's Defenses: Strategies, Forces, And Resources For A New Century". Diese Forderung zur Fortsetzung des unter Ronald Reagan begonnenen "Star-Wars"-Projekt war Gegenstand zahlreicher Analysen und zog einiges an Kritik auf sich. Mitglieder Vorsitzender des PNAC ist William Kristol, Herausgeber des "Weekly Standard" und ehemaliger Herausgeber des Commentary Magazine. Gegenwärtige und ehemalige Mitglieder sind unter anderem auch Mitglieder der Bush-Regierung: * Vizepräsident Dick Cheney * Verteidigungsminister Donald Rumsfeld * sein ehemaliger Stellvertreter und jetzige Weltbank-Direktor Paul Wolfowitz * Vize-Außenminister Richard Armitage * der einstige Präsidentenberater Richard Perle * der ehemalige Staatssekretär und heutige Botschafter bei der UNO John R. Bolton * der ehemalige Stabschef des Vizepräsidenten Lewis Libby * der Direktor der Drogenaufsichtbehörde William J. Bennett und * Zalmay Khalilzad, der spätere US-Botschafter in Afghanistan. Zu den weiteren Mitglieder gehören Jeb Bush, der Gouverneur von Florida und Bruder des Präsidenten, der ehemalige CIA-Direktor James Woolsey, Ellen Bork, die Ehefrau des Richters Robert Bork, sowie der Politologe Francis Fukuyama. Als Executive Director des PNAC fungieren und mit mehreren Publikationen aufgetretenen Geheimdienst-Experten Gary Schmitt, Elliot A. Cohen, Autor des Buches: Soldier, Statesman and Leadership in Wartime, und Thomas Donnelly, mittlerweile vom Rüstungskonzern Lockheed Martin eingestellt. Zu den Unterzeichnern des Statement of Principles des PNAC gehörte 1997 auch Steven Forbes, Herausgeber des Forbes Magazine. Verschwörungstheorie "Project for the New American Century", allein der Name klingt schon nach "New World Order", dass die Abkürzung für Neokonservative, Neocon, auch Neo Conspiracy gedeutet werden kann macht es nicht besser. Viele sehen hinter dieser Gruppierung die Verschwörung der Bush-Regierung, mit der Zielsetztung der US-Amerikanischen Vorherrschaft über die Welt. (Einige erkennen darin die Weltdiktatur der Illuminaten wieder) Um diese Vorherrschaft zu erreichen werden einige sich den USA widersetztende Staaten (Afghanistan, Irak) in den Krieg gezwungen um sie letztendlich zu beherrschen. Eine Verbindung zu den Anschlägen vom 11. September zu ziehen ist für manche Verschwörungstheoretiker hier obligatorisch. Insbesondere ein Strategiepapier hat die Aufmerksamkeit erregt indem es heist: :"Further, the process of transformation, even if it brings revolutionary change, is likely to be a long one, absent some catastrophic and catalyzing event - like a new Pearl Harbor." (Quelle: Rebuilding Americas Defenses (pdf)) Weblink *Website des PNAC Category:NeokonservativismusCategory:Vereinigte Staaten von AmerikaCategory:21. Jahrhundert